


saturday mornings

by fluffmelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffmelarry/pseuds/fluffmelarry
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 26





	saturday mornings

Saturday mornings were the best, Louis thought to himself as he cuddled up against Harry’s chest. Harry hummed in content as he squeezed Louis’ body a little tighter, making it known that he, as well, was awake. Louis couldn’t help but smile as he left a little kiss on Harry’s torso.

None of them uttered a single word, they just enjoyed the time in each other’s embrace. Harry let out a tired yawn before pecking Louis’ temple. “I love you very much, did you know that?” Louis only replied with a slight chuckle and a nod while looking into Harry’s deep green eyes – just holding the eye contact for a few seconds. “I love you, did you know that?” Harry’s face turned into an earsplitting grin that showed off his perfect dimples, making Louis urge to poke them which he then proceeded to do.

Louis’ stomach growled and twisted. “Ugh, ‘m hungryyyy” Louis whined “but I’m also very lazy so guess imma stay here and snuggle.” Harry smiled at him while making a move to get out of bed. But Louis wouldn’t let that happen, not now. The day had just started and it was only eight in the morning.

Louis whined as Harry sat up straight and stretched his arms over his head, letting out strangled noises. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s torso and made him lay back down. He crawled on top of him, straddling his lower stomach. Harry let out a soft chuckle while reaching out and grabbing Louis’ hand with his own. They just stayed there for a second staring at each other.

Louis made the first move, breaking their gaze. He leaned down and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to Harry’s lips, staying there until Harry opened his mouth in an attempt to speak, but Louis just kissed him harder trying to shut up the man under him. It worked and Harry instantly went quiet and leaned up into the kiss, deepening it a little and moving along with Louis’ passionate movements.

Louis pulled away slowly, eyes still closed and trying to savor the lingering feeling of Harry’s lips on his.

Harry reached a hand up to Louis’ cheek and traced his thumb over his prominent cheekbone, making Louis’ lips part. “Oh, the way I love you. The way I love your cheekbones. The way I love your tiny nose, your lips, oh, how I love your lips. So perfect.” Harry hummed holding Louis’ cheek in his hand and dragging his hand down to hold Louis’ chin with his palm. He placed his other hand firmly on Louis’ thigh, giving it a tight squeeze before running his hand up to Louis’ hip and finally leaving it there.

“Hips like Beyoncé” Harry stated with a slight smirk. Louis just giggled. “Curves like a goddess. Perfect little tummy” Harry added with a fond expression before he changed his gaze to Louis’ eyes. “Eyes as blue as the ocean. Angelic really.” Louis was blushing furiously and was trying to hide away his face, but Harry just grabbed both of his hands and removed them. “Don’t hide yourself from me, love. I’m trying to appreciate my baby here. The disrespect.”

“Anyway, where did I… oh right. I love your angelic eyes. Your tiny freckles on your nose that only show in the summer. The birthmark on your left big toe. I even love the little patch of hair on your back that you hate so much. I love all the little things about you that no one ever notices. I love the way you always wrinkle your nose when I’m being a cheesy fuck, like right now.” Harry smiled wide, making the corners of his eyes wrinkle, and nudged Louis’ nose with his own.

Louis had tears in his eyes from the compliments Harry had given him and just leaned down wrapping his tiny arms around Harry’s neck. He nuzzled his face into Harry’s neck, biting at the delicate skin there – he knew the pain would turn Harry on. As expected, Harry let out a deep groan followed by a subtle moan. Louis smiled but told himself that he wasn’t going to go any further than the teasing just to annoy Harry.

He could already feel Harry getting harder underneath him. Louis decided to keep teasing him and slid further down Harry’s torso to meet with his growing hardness. Harry let out another strained groan and grabbed Louis’ hips to stifle the boy’s movements. Louis, though, kept grinding on Harry’s crotch, making him whimper and let out small moans. He even bent down to bite Harry’s nipple, but made sure to grind even harder on Harry’s, now rock hard, member.

Before Harry knew it, Louis was off of him and was walking towards their bedroom door in his black lace panties, wiggling his hips more than usual for extra show, leaving behind a panting and helpless Harry on the king-sized bed.

Soon enough Harry stood up while still struggling since he had a, not so little, situation going on down there.

Louis was stood at the kitchen cabinet, he was busy with cutting some fruits when he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him and something hard press against his lower back, seeing as Harry was taller than Louis.

Louis tried his best to ignore Harry’s hardness against his back and acted like nothing was happening as he kept cutting fruit into little pieces for Harry and him.

Harry was getting rather impatient with Louis and was practically whining for Louis’ attention. He didn’t care how pathetic it made him look. Louis had left him rock hard and throbbing. He needed release and he knew he wouldn’t be able to fulfill his needs the same way Louis would. He needed Louis’ help, but Louis wouldn’t give it to him. “Loueh…” Harry whined from behind the counter on the other side of the kitchen island. “Yes, darling, I will give you your fruit in a second, just have to cut it all first. Have a little patience, will ya?” Louis teased once again, making Harry groan in annoyance. “Turn around, please.”

Louis turned around with a small bowl of fruit in each hand but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the view in front of him. Harry was standing there, butt naked with his penis out, still hard. Louis’ cheeks flushed while he tried to stay calm. “Um… uh… I have your fruit… uhm… if you want-“ Louis didn’t get to finish his sentence before Harry was attacking Louis’ lips like a hungry caveman that hadn’t eaten for days. He grabbed the bowls from Louis’ hands and put them down on the cabinet behind them while not breaking the kiss even once.

Louis was panting and still trying to control himself. He could feel Harry sliding his hands down his sides and grabbing Louis’ bum with both hands giving his cheeks a tight squeeze while spreading them a little to stretch out Louis’ hole. Louis was now slowly getting hard as well. He tried to resist the urge to touch Harry, but quickly gave in when he felt Harry run his index finger over his hole, making him moan.

“Changed your mind, huh, baby?” Louis could practically hear the smirk on Harry’s face. “N-no. I’m not gon-gonna… ah.” Harry interrupted Louis rejection as he sucked on his neck, making the smaller boy moan. “H-Harry… I…” Louis couldn’t get a word out, too flustered by Harry’s teeth biting on his neck and his mouth sucking the delicate skin, leaving soft bruises as he went.

“Okay… ah shit… take me… here” Louis demanded while moaning. He didn’t have to tell Harry twice. Without blinking, Harry lifted Louis up on the kitchen island and spread his legs to stand between them as they continued making out hungrily.

“Harry…” Harry hummed before grabbing Louis’ bum again and doing the same as he did a couple minutes ago. Louis let out a strangled moan as he felt his hole getting stretched and Harry’s finger pressing down on it over his panties.

Finally, Louis thought when Harry grabbed the hem of his panties and slid them down his thighs painfully slow, trying to tease Louis the way he had teased him before, but Louis wasn’t having it. “Cut the bullshit, ‘arold, and just fookin’ rip them off, will ya?” Harry chuckled a bit before he slid the underwear all the way down and threw it across the room. “Fookin arsewipe” Louis added under his breath. Harry chuckled once again and leaned down, he licked one of Louis’ nipples and bit down on it, making it send chills up Louis’ spine. Louis tangled his hands in Harry’s long curls and tugged a little until he heard a loud moan coming from Harry’s throat.

Harry let go of Louis’ nipple and continued to litter kisses all over the blue eyed boy’s body making his way down south. Louis still had his fingers buried in Harry’s hair with a tight grip.

Soon enough Harry’s mouth came to Louis’ hips where he sucked hard, making sure to mark him. Louis didn’t mind it one bit, though, he only tightened his grip in Harry’s curls. Harry let out a groan of pleasure while lifting his head to look Louis in the eyes. “I love you” he said before taking Louis’ length in his mouth. He bopped his head up and down at an unbearable pace making Louis beg for more. He made sure to hum around Louis and make the smaller boy’s moans intensify. “Harry” Louis moaned before adding, “I need you inside me... please.”

Harry looked up and met Louis’ dark eyes. Just looking at Louis’ eyes made Harry even more turned on than before, and he could feel his cock aching for Louis.

He slid Louis back on the counter and climbed up himself, hovering over Louis’ body. He took in the sight underneath him before he dipped his head to the crook of Louis’ neck and sucked a deep bruise. “Harry… please” Louis begged once again. “I have to prep you, baby” Harry said before climbing off the counter to get some lube from their bedroom, leaving a flustered Louis on the kitchen counter. He couldn’t believe they were about to have sex on the bloody counter. Not that they hadn’t had sex in all possible places around the house, but Harry had always told Louis that the kitchen was off limits because of bacteria. Louis would always huff at him and say it didn’t matter, but Harry just wouldn’t give in.

Harry came back with a bottle of lube in his left hand. He climbed up onto the counter again, spreading Louis’ legs with his own. After that, he opened the bottle in his hand and squirted some lube on his index and middle finger. He put the two fingers down to Louis hole and spread some lube around it while looking him directly in the eyes, then he slowly pushed his index finger in, still maintaining his eye contact with Louis. The smaller boy winced at first but slowly adjusted and began thrusting back, riding Harry’s finger.

Harry added another finger and made Louis squirm before thrusting his hips again. After adding a third finger and letting Louis adjust, Harry finally lined himself up with Louis’ hole, circling around it with his tip. He slowly pushed the tip in, making Louis squint his eyes. Harry slowly pushed half of his length in, then giving Louis time to adjust to his, not so small, cock.

Louis started to slowly rock his hips while whimpering. Harry pulled back and thrusted back in slowly. Louis moaned loudly, making Harry thrust his hips faster and harder while moaning himself. He leaned down again and placed his forehead on Louis’ shoulder. “Fuck, you’re so tight, Lou.” Louis loved when Harry would talk dirty while having sex, it only made his want for Harry even bigger.

Harry changed his angle in search for Louis’ prostate but found it right away. Louis screamed out Harry’s name while Harry kept hitting his prostate, making Louis come closer to his orgasm. Harry could also feel his high building up in his stomach. “Harry… I’m gonna– gonna come…”

“Come for me, baby. Come for me.” With that Louis came with Harry’s name rolling off his tongue several times, squirting all over his own stomach and some of it landing on Harry’s abdomen as well. Harry came not long after that. They rode out their orgasms together, panting from the intense sex they just had. Harry leaned down and placed a passionate, deep kiss to Louis’ lips. He pulled out and slid off the counter to get some wet towels so he could clean them both up.

Louis sat up in the meantime on the counter, feet dangling of the edge, waiting for Harry to return.

Not even two seconds later Harry came back with a soft smile on his lips and a towel in one hand. He walked up and stood between Louis’ legs to leave kisses all over his face and neck. Louis giggled, grabbing Harry’s neck to bring him in for a proper make out session. They stood there for about three minutes before Harry pulled away to wipe off the cum from both of their stomachs.

“I love you so much” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear.

“I love you, Louis” Harry whispered back softly.

They both smiled at each other, putting their foreheads together. Harry placed his index finger under Louis’ chin to lift his face up for a kiss. “I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.”


End file.
